My Beauty
by sheviking
Summary: Companion piece to My Viking. Chapter one from Edvard's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey everyone. I started this in January for a fandom charity but I never finished it because I was so miserable at the end of my pregnancy. I promised it to you all so of course I am going to honor that. :)**

**This is part one and I hope to have part two done soon.**

**Thank you to Melanie (Edward's Eternal), who is up for Best Beta in the Sunflower Awards. Voting is still open *Hint hint*. She always does a great job and I couldn't ask for a better sidekick. :)**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I slung the coneys I had killed over my shoulder along with my bow and headed in the direction of my village once more, wishing that I might be able to spend the night in the dense woods rather than returning so soon. But I knew that it was unwise to leave my home unprotected for too long and my mother expected me back at nightfall. I enjoyed the solitude and quiet I found on my small hunting trips and they were more for my peace of mind than what little meat I returned with since the farms and the sea provided most of the food we needed.

I reached the edge of the settlement and immediately noticed an increased flutter of activity and happy faces everywhere which could only mean one thing. My lips curved up in a smile.

_Emundi has returned._

It was always difficult to determine how long a sea voyage would last and I was glad that my younger brother had returned speedily from his trip to the English shores since it would make Ro-se happy and I would not have to watch her worry every day when he did not come home. It was something of a wonder to behold how she longed for her husband for she certainly had not always cared so deeply for him as she did now. Truthfully, I would have wagered much gold that she would never form an attachment to my brother judging from their first encounter as master and bed thrall.

I had come upon Ro-se when raiding a village many days north of here and I knew that she was for Emundi when I first saw her for she was everything which my brother preferred in his women; tall, golden-haired and with blue eyes. It was fortunate that our personal tastes differed so and not once had we coveted the same woman. And I had been married to Inga at the time so I never considered Ro-se for myself even though she was very beautiful to look upon. There were quite a few men on the trip who wanted her as well, but being chief meant that I chose first and everyone accepted that readily enough and selected other women to bring home with them. I had a strict rule that it was not allowed for my men to lie with any of the captured thralls before we returned home as it had led to quarrels and trouble in the past.

Just like me, some of the others were bringing home women for relatives and it made sense to keep the women untouched until they reached their new masters. I knew from her manner of dress and hairstyle that Ro-se was from a wealthy family and also unwed, which meant that she was a maiden. Had I allowed my men to copulate freely on the journey back I would most likely have brought my brother a spoiled gift. Everyone would get their pick once we arrived on our own shores and braced themselves with patience for the time being. We were indeed successful on our journey and I looked forward to presenting my brother with the girl who would warm his bed until he took himself a wife and perhaps even hereafter.

I had our mother prepare her and put her in his bed chamber. My brother was very happy to hear that I had brought him a gift and ate only a quick supper before retiring to his room to enjoy his new thrall. I was spending the evening feasting with some of my men when I suddenly heard a yell followed by a woman's scream and the noises had nothing to do with pleasure which worried me. Without hesitating I left the table and barged into Emundi's bed chamber to investigate further. My eyes widened at the sight that met me: He was kneeling on the bed, naked as the day he came into this world holding his nose which was bleeding profusely. In the corner was the girl, partly undressed with clenched fists and a fierce scowl on her face. Emundi turned his head and looked at me.

"She struck me, brother!" he exclaimed, although I had come to the same conclusion without his explanation.

I took a step towards her and she responded immediately by crouching defensively and hissing at me. I gaped at the tiny woman and found myself admiring her courage despite the fact that she had hurt my brother. I was a large man by any measure but Emundi was practically a giant next to her and yet I saw no fear in her eyes.

"What caused this?" I asked curiously and looked to my brother once more.

"I…I attempted to give her pleasure," he said and carefully let go of his nose to see if the bleeding had stopped. "Perhaps I was too eager."

I nodded pensively. Emundi was always a bit overzealous when it came to women, lacking the patience to take things slowly which was important with an untouched girl to make it enjoyable for her. I watched as he slowly got off the bed and approached her.

"Do not be frightened," he cooed in a gentle voice I did not recall having heard him use prior to this. "I will not harm you, Ro-se."

She hissed at him and brought her fists up, preparing to strike him again, but suddenly whimpered and cradled her hand protectively against her chest.

"You are hurt!" Emundi exclaimed and was in front of her immediately, carefully examining her small hand with his. "Edvard, ask Mother to make something for the pain."

The girl looked up at him with a guarded expression but did not attempt to pull away from him as he led her to the edge of the bed to sit down.

"I shall take care of you, my little Ro-se," I heard him say as I left the bed chamber. "No harm will come to you."

I told my mother what had happened and as expected she rushed to prepare the tea and a basin with water and cloth to clean up my brother. I could not contain my curiosity and followed her to his bed chamber once it was ready. They were still perched on the bed but both were now dressed and Emundi was speaking softly to her. He handed her the pain remedy, looking concerned and yet oddly joyful at the same time. My mother went to wash Emundi's face but Ro-se grasped the cloth carefully with her unharmed hand and with showing only slight hesitation began to wash away the blood. My brother stared at the girl as though he had never seen anything so wondrous and my mother took that as our dismissal and ushered me out, leaving the couple alone once more.

"Your wife waits for you," she reminded me and motioned to my own bed chamber.

I nodded and walked towards it knowing that I ought to spend some time with her after my long journey, but also filled with the absolute certainty that I had never once gazed upon Inga in the manner that I had just witnessed Emundi do with his new bed thrall.

Now it was spring again and much had changed in the past year. Ro-se was my brother's cherished wife and mine had left this world for the next. As I approached my house I was greeted by many but did not stop to converse since I was impatient to see if perhaps Emundi had remembered his promise to me of finding a woman who would suit me. I had attempted in vain not to think of it too much while he had been away lest I should be disappointed upon his return. After all, he had gone to the English shores where we mostly raided their strange places of worship and beautiful women were few and far between in my experience.

If he had not found someone for me I would look myself when I went on my next journey at the end of summer and until then I could always take one of my thralls when I was in need of a woman. Since the demise of my wife I had mostly taken Jutta to my bed and while she was always eager to please me and easy to please in return I felt no excitement at the prospect of lying with her. She was pretty enough to entice my flesh but not once had I considered making her my bed thrall, thus elevating her status greatly. There was no genuine passion between us and certainly no deep affection.

And I knew of these things for I witnessed them every day when I observed my brother and his Ro-se. He seemed to live completely for her and she returned his feelings perfectly. Some nights I would see how they gazed lovingly upon each other before retiring to their bed chamber and I would feel a pang of longing in my chest. They would often walk through the village holding hands and talking, having only eyes for each other and I found myself wanting the same thing with a woman of my own. My brother had never been happier since he married his bed-thrall and this was saying a great deal since his disposition had always been cheerful.

I entered my house and handed the coneys over to my mother before asking of Emundi's whereabouts. She laughed lightly and nodded her head in the direction of his and Rose's bed chamber.

_Naturally._

My brother would have longed for his wife as much as she had pined for him and their reunion was bound to be a happy one which needed to be celebrated in private.

"Was his journey a successful one?" I asked my mother.

I was of course asking about the treasures he would have brought with him if that were the case, but mostly if perhaps he had found me a woman. I hoped I would not be disappointed. My mother nodded.

"She is in your bed chamber," she said, knowing what my enquiry truly concerned. "I have prepared her for you."

A thrill of excitement sparked unexpectedly in my chest.

"How do you find her?" I asked curiously, for my mother's opinion was of great value and importance to me.

She ran the house and the thralls though all of it belonged to me, and I knew that I could not manage without her aid and support. If the one my brother had brought with him was to become my woman it was vital my mother approved of her.

"She is very beautiful and I am certain that you will find her to your liking," she said and looked up at me. "Be kind to her, my son."

I drew my brows together in slight confusion as my mother turned and began plating supper for me. I prided myself on always treating my women with kindness and there was no need for my mother's plea. I did not speculate further because my brother and Ro-se appeared at that moment to take their evening meal as well. I greeted both of them and smiled when I saw how they could not stop touching for even a moment. This was what I wanted. My thralls had always served me willingly in my bed chamber but I had never truly felt a bond as strong as the one my brother and his wife shared. We sat down to eat along with my mother and I was eager to hear of Emundi's journey but also impatient to hear about the woman who was at this very moment waiting for me in my chamber. Thankfully, his voyage had been prosperous and it calmed me greatly to know that we now had plenty of means to trade with before winter and that food would not be scarce this year. Having quickly concluded the practical matters I was finally able to ask about his gift for me. I attempted not to seem too eager but feared that I was not entirely successful in my effort.

"Have you not seen her yet?" Emundi asked with a grin.

I shook my head. I was famished from having spent the entire day in the woods and also needed to clean myself before satisfying other appetites.

"You will like her," he stated confidently. "She is willful, though."

My interest was piqued.

"Willful?" I queried.

"And strong," he added with a nod before taking a drink.

I smiled. I liked strong women. I did not want a small and frail girl in my arms but a woman with curves who I could enjoy without the constant worry that I might be hurting her with my thrusts or my weight. "Not a child," I had warned Emundi before he left. I had already had a very young bride and while I knew that girls were considered ready for marriage once they experienced their first monthly bleed it was not something I agreed with. To me, a woman was not a woman until she looked the part. Most girls who shed their first blood looked more like children and I did not find them appealing. I wanted someone who would be able to not only give me everything I desired in bed but also someone mature enough to carry babies.

"She is strong, you say?" I asked, hoping that my brother would elaborate while I quickly ate.

"Very," he laughed. "You remember well how their women swoon when they see us?"

I nodded and grinned a little. Viking women did not swoon and we all found it highly amusing to witness how most of the foreign females dropped to the ground at the very sight of us rather than attempting to run away.

"Well, this one did not swoon," he said and laughed again. "She fought like a wild animal when we seized her outside the abbey."  
>"Truly?" I asked with yet another grin. "Wait, the abbey? She is not a nun, is she?"<br>I was not opposed to taking a nun to bed but she would most likely be more difficult to seduce, and I preferred women with long hair and knew that nuns cut theirs off for some strange reason.

"I think not," my brother said pensively. "She was not wearing their strange garments and she has all of her hair. It is very long and pretty."

I smiled once more at this piece of information and grew more eager still to see this woman with my own two eyes.

"It was fortunate that we left the abbey when we did for she was running away when I saw her. A few moments later and I might not have noticed her," he continued. "Then you would be sleeping alone tonight, brother."

Both he and Ro-se laughed. I did not see how my sleeping with empty arms was a joking matter but I also knew how happy they were to be together once more and that it made them oblivious to the woes of others. Only my brother would dare speak to me like this and had it been anyone else I would have reprimanded them.

I could wait no longer and while I knew that my men would soon be here to celebrate I did not wish to spend the evening in their company. I went to the bathhouse where I bathed quickly and dressed in fresh clothes before combing my hair and cleaning my teeth. Standing outside the door to my bed chamber I felt a jolt of excitement run through me for the first time in a long while and with a quick prayer to Freja I entered, eager to see the woman from the foreign shores.

The sound of her scream pierced the room as she jumped from the bed and stared at me with wide eyes.

_Merciful and most generous gods! Thank you for blessing me and bringing her here._

I needed to look more closely at her to make certain that my eyes were not deceiving me. Surely no woman could be this beautiful? It was as though my every want and desire had been shaped into the creature across the room from me.

"My new serf," I said in her native tongue.

_My beauty!_

"Come here, woman," I ordered and beckoned her to come closer.

_Let me look upon you._

Rather than obeying she backed away from me, her posture turning defensive. This would not do at all. I would need to calm her before claiming her and ordered her to fetch me a drink. She hurried out of my chamber and while she was away I removed my tunic and shoes figuring that she might as well become accustomed to my state of undress immediately. She returned with mead and I suspected that my mother knew that the drink was for the woman and not me since she had chosen the strong sweet beverage over ale which was what I usually drank unless there was a feast.

When I took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer she attempted to escape and I found myself agreeing with my brother.

_She is strong._

"Calm yourself, serf. I want to look upon you," I told her and stood up.

_Strong, yet slight of build._

The top of her head did not reach my shoulder when we both stood but this was something I rather enjoyed. Her hair was everything I had hoped it to be; long, dark and wavy. I could already envision what it would be like to grasp it when I took her from behind and my desire stirred. I resisted the urge to bury my face in it to inhale its fragrance and simply touched her silky locks before tilting her head to get a better appraisal of her face which had been partially hidden in the shadows until now.

I was stunned by the depth of her dark eyes and the contrast between them and her pale flawless skin. Her mouth held the unspoken promise of thousands of sweet kisses and I had to hold myself back from claiming her lips at once.

"My brother was right to choose you for me. You are a rare dark beauty. And yet your skin is the color of fresh milk. Tell me, are you ill?"

She looked affronted but shook her head. I was relieved. I would not risk forming an attachment to a frail woman who would perish once the cold season came upon us. And in truth her pallor did not look sickly for I noticed a slight pink tint to her cheeks and surmised that her snow-white skin must be her natural coloring.

I realized that she had not spoken a word yet or moved her mouth at all. I ordered her to smile for me and when she would not I repeated the order, silently challenging her to defy me. I would get this woman to speak to me even if I had to agitate her in order to hear her voice. When she finally did part her lips it looked more like a hostile grimace than a smile and while it amused me to see her mouth fall open in shock when I made a comment on her still having all of her teeth, I was also getting impatient. I wanted this woman urgently and needed to make haste in order to answer the demand in my body to claim her as my own.

"I wish to see the rest of you. Remove your dress," I told her.

Would her body be as beautiful as her face?

She did not react as I had hoped. Rather than obeying, she attempted to move away from me. Anger mixed with my desire to control her, possess her, make her mine. She would not deny me!

"Do not run from me, woman," I warned in a severe voice, as I held her in place and worked to suppress the urge to simply rip the dress off her and take her without preparation.

She must have sensed my mood for she started trembling from fear and it helped to calm me. I did not want her to feel fright when she was in my presence and if I ended up harming her during our first encounter I knew that I would never win her affection.

_She is mos__t likely still a maiden. Take her slowly this first time and then you may unleash your desires fully afterwards. _

I knew that she would experience some pain when I first claimed her body and it made sense for her to fear what we were about to do. I needed to make certain before we proceeded.

"My brother informs me that they found you at the abbey. Are you untouched?" I asked her.

Nothing. She said nothing. I would not stand for this behavior any longer. She was mine to do with as I pleased and she openly defied me.

"Are you mute or simply feeble, serf?" I queried angrily. "You will answer my question. NOW!"

"It is none of your concern," she hissed, and tried to escape my hold on her. "Unhand me, you filthy heathen!"

_She finally speaks! And you were right again, brother. She is willful._

Her beautiful eyes came alive with anger and it made me laugh when she accused me of being unwashed when in truth I found that her people were the unclean ones most of the time. We always bathed our thralls when they first came here and usually burned their clothing because they were so tainted.

"You are my property and therefore anything regarding you concerns me. I will find out so you may as well be truthful. Have you been bedded?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

I was instantly relieved and smiled. She was no maiden and I would not need to be so careful with her. She had coupled before, most likely with her husband, and she would know how to please me.

Unlike most men I did not prefer untouched women above all others for the simple reason that I found it impossible to bed one without causing her pain in the process. Tears and whimpers did not entice me, nor did a frightened and passive woman underneath me. My wife had been a maiden on our wedding night and even though I had done my utmost to be gentle with her she had still wept during our coupling.

_She was too young to be bedded. _

A pang of regret struck me when I remembered my unsuccessful marriage and my child-like bride. Never again would I have such a wedding night. When I next married I wanted a sensuous and eager woman in my arms and the only sounds heard would be ones of pleasure and joy.

_Much like tonight._

My excitement to lie with the beautiful woman in front of me doubled many times over at the news that she was not untouched. Now we could simply enjoy one another without worry or pain. I smiled at her to show her my approval.

"Good. Then you have known the pleasures of lying with a man. Remove your dress and I will take you," I said.

"No!" she gasped, as though I had told her something truly horrendous.

_She says__ no? She refuses me? _

Never before had a woman denied me and certainly never one who was brought here for the specific purpose of pleasuring me. I was her master and it was time she realized that my word was law! How dared she say no to me when I commanded something of her? Did she not understand her good fortune of having been given to me rather than another of my countrymen, who would not concern himself with her pleasure and who would simply take her without preparation?

In my anger I made an idle yet highly effective threat to have my men hold her while I undressed her. In truth, I did not think I would have gone to such extremes both because I knew it would petrify her and also because I did not need to take such drastic measures. She was small, I was large and if it was my intent, I could easily force myself upon her. Not that I ever would. If I found that I could truly not instill any desire in her I would dismiss her and perhaps give her to another.

The attitude of not wanting to take an unwilling woman was not common among my countrymen and I could not govern how they treated their thralls in the privacy of their own homes, but I knew that my mother would never forgive me if I bedded a woman who did not want to be claimed. I remembered well how she had told both Emundi and myself of her experience when she was a young girl and raiders came to her village. We had only just reached our manhood when she sat us down and made us promise to always make certain that our women gave consent. When she revealed the pain she had endured it made me sick to my stomach and I knew that I would never do what was done to her.

My mother was very pleased with our vows and soon thereafter she sent a young and pretty thrall to my bed chamber who taught me the wondrous secrets of a woman's body. It had been an awakening of my desires I would never forget. The following morning I discovered that our mother had done the same for my brother and we spent the rest of the day hunting in the nearby woods, though we returned empty-handed having talked the entire time of our nightly experiences.

As a result of our mother's actions neither of us had ever had an unwilling partner and because we loved her dearly, neither of us ever would. And we had hardly been deprived of female company who were most eager to please us. Now it simply came natural to us only to bed women who desired us. Neither of us truly understood our countrymen when they forced women to lie with them. Pleasure was a gift from the gods and should not be squandered in such a way. Where was the enjoyment if the woman did not participate? Why would they forego the sounds of pleasure, the feel of slender female legs wrapped around their waists, eager lips and hands caressing their bodies? No, I truly did not understand how a frightened weeping woman could be enticing but I knew that there were some men who preferred it, even ones under my command.

I realized the error of having uttered my harsh words when I noticed how the woman in front of me trembled in fear as she removed her dress and clutched it to her chest.

_See how she shivers with fright! Curse my temper!_

I felt my eyes widening when I noticed the scars which marred her otherwise flawless body. Now I knew why she was fearful of me and my mother's plea to treat this woman with kindness made sense. She without a doubt had been beaten and more than once.

"Who did this to you?" I asked softly and ran my finger over one of the marks on her back.

"My husband," she whispered.

_She is married then. No matter, she will still be mine. _

I wondered why he would do something so cruel even if he had been fond of the drink as she disclosed when I asked for his reasons for harming her. I knew that every marriage was unique and some husbands were sterner than others, but if a man treated his spouse badly she always had the option to leave. It was a source of humiliation to the man who could not keep his wife and therefore most refrained from violence. This level of punishment seemed excessive no matter how badly the wife may have behaved and I could not imagine the small trembling woman to have done anything which warranted such ill treatment.

"Where is he now?" I asked of her husband.

"In hell, I hope," she answered immediately and it made me smile behind her back that she did not harbor any lingering feelings of affection for him which would prevent her from giving herself to me.

My eyes wandered over her body which was firm and supple, though she was slightly thinner than what I normally preferred. But I knew that my mother's good cooking would soon make her softer and rounder to both touch and look upon, and the swell of her rounded hips clearly showed how well she would birth children. I also saw no signs to indicate that she had been with child before and this was another blessing to me. It was my experience that women who left behind children when they were captured never truly accepted this place as their home. This woman's husband was dead and she was not yet a mother. She had nothing which would prevent her from seeing my village as the place where she belonged. I was indeed pleased and would enjoy claiming her as my own, but first I needed to calm her and make her less frightened of me. I grabbed the nearest piece of fur and draped it over her small shaking form before sitting her down by the fire where I handed her the mead, hoping that it would help her feel less anxious.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Tak."

_I see that my mother has already begun to teach her our language. She must approve of Emundi's choice._

"Good!" I said, and sat down as well. "We will have you speaking my language in no time."

"Am I to remain here then?" she asked.

"Yes. You are my new bed thrall and will remain so for as long as I see fit. You should consider yourself fortunate," I told her, since this was the absolute truth.

"How so?"

This was quite a novel experience for me since I had never had a bed thrall who was so unfamiliar with our way of life. Most of my previous women had either been born into thralldom or were from other Viking settlements. This woman did not know what her new position entailed and I needed to be patient with her.

"You will help with the chores just as the rest of the serfs and free women in this house, but I am certain it will not be anything that you are not used to from home. My mother will not tire you out with work as your main function is to warm my bed and keep me happy at night. You will eat well and no one will lay a hand on you. Except me, of course."

_And I shall bring you much pleasure, beautiful one._

She looked up at me with wide eyes for a moment and I could not help but grin at the thought of all the things I wanted to do to her. She seemed so innocent and unsure of how she should act around me as though she was not used to being in the company of men and I found her shyness most alluring. Knowing that I would be able to take her without having to restrain myself combined with her maiden-like behavior was an enticing combination I had never come across before.

"You are quite young," I observed.

"I am eighteen summers," she replied quietly, still looking down.

I smiled unbeknownst to her again for I found that she was of the perfect age. She could certainly bear and birth my children and yet the sweetness of youth still graced her lovely features. Any man would be most fortunate to have her in his bed and I found myself wondering if perhaps she was already with child. What an appalling thought! It was certainly plausible since she had been wed, though I sincerely hoped this was not the case. I would not be able to enjoy her for very long and I did not relish the thought of watching her belly swell with a child which I had not fathered.

"Tell me," I asked. "When did your husband go to the netherworld?"

"The netherworld?" she asked carefully. "I do not understand."

"Your hell," I said, wanting an answer immediately.

"Half a year ago. We were not married long before he was killed in a fight."

This was indeed good tidings and I was now even more eager to claim her and hopefully then the gods would bless her womb.

"Good. Then you are not with his child and I will welcome any children that you will birth," I told her sincerely.

This caught her attention and she finally lifted her head to look at me.

"Children?" she all but whispered.

I smiled at her, wanting her to know how much her becoming big with my child would please me.

"Naturally. You are a strong, healthy young woman and I am certain what you will bear many fine sons and daughters."

She looked pensive for a moment and then her eyes widened in fright.

"But what will happen to them?" she asked me. "Will they be taken from me? Will they be mine?"

I wanted to put her mind at ease at once. I was not so cruel that I would remove a small child from his or her mother, let alone one who was fathered by me.

"They will be ours and they will be free because that is my will. Do not worry. Any children that may come from our union will be well looked after and they will live here under my roof."

"Will _I_ ever be free?" she asked so quietly that I had to strain to make out her words.

That was my sincere wish but I could not yet tell her if I was going to free her. It all depended on whether or not we formed an attachment, or rather if she formed an attachment to me. If I freed her, it was stated by law that she was allowed to leave me. And if she did not truly want to be with me nor cared for me I had no doubt that she would do exactly that and she would even take any children we may have had with her. I would be powerless to stop her from entering another man's household and I could not risk losing yet another son as I had when I gave Arndis to Beni. I needed an heir and until I felt convinced that my new thrall was loyal and felt genuine affection towards me I could not free her.

"If we were to form an attachment I would free you and make you my wife," I told her. "It is not unheard of. Ro-se was my brother's bed thrall and did not remain so for long before they were married."

"They have a great deal of affection for one another," I added, hoping that she might hear my sincere unspoken wish to experience the same with her.

"Why are you not married?" she asked.

It was a fair question and I knew that a man my age and of my status should already have a wife and at least one or two little ones. Sadly, this was not the case but perhaps the beautiful creature next to me could remedy that? She would certainly become my bed thrall to begin with for I would not have her sleep with the other serfs. She would be mine alone to enjoy.

"I was. But she is not in this world anymore," I answered.

"Did she…displease you?" she whispered, looking fearful once more.

_Odin's raven! What sort of monster does she think me__ to be ?_

"Woman, I did not murder my wife," I said, shaking my head. "She was of a weak disposition, fell ill and perished. Had I been displeased I would have simply sent her back to her father's house and she would have been free to marry another if she so wished."

"Truly?" she asked, as though this was unexpected to hear.

"Yes, and if she had been displeased with me she could have left just as easily," I elaborated while wondering why she seemed so puzzled by this.

Not all marriages were successful and some couples were better off not being together. They could find happiness elsewhere. It had always been so.

"And will you take another wife?" she asked.

_At first she will not speak at all and now her queries are endless. Does she think that I will not take her if the hour grows late?_

Frustration as well as lust welled up in me as I looked at her sitting beside me, naked save for the fur which barely covered her. I was not accustomed to holding back my desire, having only bedded my thralls for a good while and they did not require much seduction. Yet they did not hold my interest. Now I was focused solely on this dark beauty and once more I found myself fighting the desire to take her immediately. Here I had the fairest woman I had ever laid eyes upon and I barely touched her yet! My hands longed to feel her pale smooth skin, my lips ached to claim hers and my manhood throbbed with need to plunge into her moist heat until my lust was sated.

"You have many questions. Do not think they will distract me. I will claim you before the night is over. That is why you are here," I reminded her though I should not have felt the need to.

She was mine to bed and I would have her. Very soon.

_How should I take her? There are so many ways. Perhaps she is knowledgeable after having been wed already and has a preference? I wonder, how will she taste? What sounds of pleasure does she make? Will__ she cry out or moan when I claim her sweet kutan?_

There were a myriad of things to discover and it had been a long while since I had bedded a woman I was not familiar with. A first time. It had not happened since my wedding night and that had not been a pleasant experience.

_But with this dark beauty it will be most pleasa__nt, I wager. Her maidenhood is gone and her body is ripe for my taking. _

I noticed suddenly that the woman in question had averted her eyes and a look of sadness had come upon her face. I reminded myself that she was not to be a simple serf who I would use for a single night of pleasure. She was to be my woman and for her to form an attachment to me I needed to make her feel cherished not only for her beauty. I knew that this was important to females and that Emundi often sought Ro-se's company for more than merely enjoying her body.

"But I do enjoy speaking with you," I said gently and covered her small hand in an affectionate manner. "It is not often that I have the opportunity to speak English for longer periods of time."

"Where did you learn?" she queried and drew a deep breath.

"My father. He thought it wise that a few among us could speak the language since we have been coming to your shores for many years."

"To plunder and pillage," she said in a voice which sounded much harsher than before, almost as though she was scolding a child.

I found it both amusing and slightly vexing that she did not approve of our ways. She had no power and yet she dared challenge me.

"You are brave, woman," I praised her. "It is the way that it has been for as long as anyone can remember. As is the capture of thralls such as yourself. I feel no remorse."

Truly, I did not. She was mine now and I alone controlled her fate. I would be good and kind to her but she _was_ my property and it was better if she simply accepted that at once.

"But you took me from my home!" she suddenly cried. "I will never see my family again!"

"The place of a grown woman is with her husband, not her father," I reminded her. "You will find a new home here with me."

"But you are not my husband!" she yelled angrily and rose to her feet.

In her agitation she must have forgotten that she was nude and my eyes caressed her womanly shape as the fur slipped from her body.

_No more talking for now. I must have her!_

I swept her up in my arms easily and swiftly moved us both to the bed. She made a feeble attempt to remove me from her but I would have none of her rejection. She would obey me and I felt confident that I could seduce her if I braced myself with a little patience and attended to her body before sating my own desires.

"I will be your husband in every practical sense of the word," I told her. "I will feed you, clothe you and bed you as I see fit. You are my woman now and as long as you please me I will not need to take a wife. And you _will_ please me."

I could not resist the urge to show her just how desirable she was to me and made certain that she felt how I had swelled just for her.

"Can you not see that you please me already, beauty?"

She did not react as I had hoped. Rather than becoming desirous she closed her eyes and trembled with fear. I frowned and knew that I could not take her when she was still so frightened. I did not understand, though. I was not about to claim her maidenhood. She was a woman, through and through. Her husband may not have been very skilled in the art of pleasing her but there was no reason for her to act as though I was about to murder her.

"Look at me," I commanded gently.

She finally obeyed. I searched her eyes carefully but regretfully I saw only fear in them. She did not desire me. I would have to remedy that at once.

"What is your name?" I asked, remembering that I did not know.

"B-Bella," she answered, still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Bella."

It was not a Viking name but because I could easily pronounce it and I liked the sound of it, I decided that I would allow her to keep it.

_My Bella. Do not fear me, my Bella._

"I will not harm you, Bella. I gain no pleasure from witnessing your tears. Why are you so afraid? You are not a maiden," I said and brushed moisture away from her cheeks. "This will not hurt you."

"You will not take the strap to me then?" she whispered and lifted her dark eyes to mine.

I did not know the word she had just uttered. Perhaps it was the name she used for manhood? In that case I would assuredly take the 'strap' to her many times. But why would she look so frightened then?

"The strap?" I asked to make certain. "I am not familiar with that word."

"You will not strike me?" she asked cautiously.

"Strike you? Thor's hammer, woman! Why would I strike you?" I demanded.

There was absolutely no reason for me to punish her and why would I ever do that when she was warm, naked and beautiful underneath me? Striking her was the farthest thing from my mind. This was a time for pleasure. What was she thinking?

"There did not seem to be a reason," she said and averted her eyes.

I was confounded. I talked of bedding her and she had immediately turned fearful. Had someone harmed her rather than pleasured her? I remembered the scars on her back and the manner in which my touching them gently had caused her to shiver in fright.

"Your husband," I said, thinking out loud. "He struck you when you were lying together?"

She nodded affirmatively and shut her sad, yet pretty eyes.

_Son of a Roman whore! Raven starver!_

"Each time?" I asked, holding back the curses I wanted to spew as not to frighten her further.

"Yes."

"So you have not enjoyed it," I concluded.

"The enjoyment belongs to the man," she answered plainly.

I could hear the sincerity in her sweet voice and knew that she believed this to be true. It was a sadness, indeed.

_Though now I may be the one to first give her pleasure. The only. She will cry out for me alone once I have taught her what her body can do. I will erase the memory of pain from her flesh and she will beg for my touch one day, I swear it. _

"You are mistaken, my beauty," I told her. "There is much joy for you to be had. Tonight I will show you."

**Yeah, kind of a crappy place to stop, I know. ****It was either this or right before he entered the bed chamber.**

**Did you like being in Edvard's head? ****Any surprises along the way? By the way, 'raven starver' is an old norse curse which basically means coward.  
><strong>

**I hope to finish the rest of this by the end of the week but with a baby there are no guarantees. **

**Take care until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Yep, back with more Edvard. Remember where I left them last time? ;)**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I was now determined to delay my own gratification and give her enjoyment first. She had been deprived but I was going to remedy that at once. I would not take her before she felt what I could give her. I would be the one to awaken her desire and I would be the only man to enjoy her.

Her eyes flew open and looked into mine before sweeping across my face. I could see the disbelief in them and once more felt a thrill of excitement at the thought of delivering the first pleasure to her beautiful body.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked suddenly. "You have said that I am your property and that you may take me at your leisure. My enjoyment should be of no importance to you."

_Of no importance? You could not be more wrong, my beauty. I will be so good to you and in return you will be good to me._

I touched her cheek very gently to make certain that my touch did not frighten her and impulsively pressed my lips against hers. They were warm and soft, and it took all my strength not to push my tongue into her mouth, rip down my trousers and slide into her.

"You are my bed thrall, this is true," I said. "But I wish for you to desire it as I do. We may not achieve what my brother has with Ro-se, but I prefer a warm and willing woman in my arms. I want you to smile when you see me and embrace me eagerly when we are alone."

I kissed her and lay next to her to gain access to her body. She tensed when I moved my hand to her bosom and touched her there but I felt certain that I could make her feel pleasure and continued to caress her. Her breasts were full and soft, snow-white mounds with rosy nipples that called to me and would hopefully one day feed our child. Until that day arrived they would be a place for me to rest my weary head and also a source of great pleasure for both of us.

"Do not fear me, Bella," I commanded gently. "Give in to me. I will never harm you."

I felt her shiver and could not help but smile against her warm skin when I saw how she struggled not to show her appreciation of my touch. I would have her moaning my name soon enough and it would be a joy for me to witness.

"There is so much pleasure to be had," I whispered.

She finally parted her lips as I attended to the tip of her bosom and I wasted little time to claim her mouth though she immediately gave a weak protest, claiming that we should not lie with one another since we were not wed. Such a foolish notion. She was mine to bed, marriage or no, and I would make her forget such teachings. She would never be happy here if she did not accept my way of life and unlike many other men, the happiness of my bed thrall was of importance to me.

"It does not matter," I assured her in a whisper. "Once I have claimed you everyone will acknowledge you as my woman. No other man will ever touch you again. Your beauty is for my eyes only."

She did not respond.

"You feel it, do you not?" I asked and gently tugged on her nipple whilst moving my lips to hers once more.

This time she let me claim her mouth without protest and I stroked her tongue with mine, feeling triumphant. She would give in to me, let me take her. My hand left her breast and moved down between her parted legs where I caressed her soft curls. Her reaction was immediate and she attempted to push me away. It was also fruitless.

"Calm yourself, Bella," I ordered and swiftly grasped both of her hands and pinned them to the fur above her head.

She would not deny me. She was mine and when I felt moisture against the tips of my fingers I knew that her body already accepted me as its master.

"I will not hurt you," I whispered softly. "Trust me, my beauty."

_I shall pleasure you so well. Make you scream and moan and call my name._

Her womanly folds were already slick with moisture as I caressed her with skilled fingers, exploring her secrets and watching her reactions. Her eyes were closed, her breathing had quickened and yet she seemed to fight the sensations. I did not comprehend why. This was her purpose. The gods had created her for this. Her inviting mouth, soft breasts, rounded hips and backside, her sweet warm _kunta. _They were all for me and her to enjoy. Pleasure was indeed a gift from the gods and when I felt how she was slick and swollen under my fingers I knew that they favored her. She was so desirous already and not at all knowledgeable of the pleasure I could bestow upon her.

"Why do you deny yourself?" I asked. "Your body wants this. I feel it when I touch you."

I covered my fingertips in her wetness and gently rubbed the small nub at the top of her womanhood which I knew would make her more wanton still. All women were different in the way they gave and received pleasure but all seemed to enjoy having this area attended to in particular. My beauty was no exception. I felt a change in her then, a quiet surrender.

"Good, Bella."

I allowed her the use of her hands and told her to put them on me. She hesitated for a few moments before lifting them to my shoulders and I smiled widely when I saw how she now obeyed my commands. Had I said this to one of my other thralls they would most likely have touched my manhood and while I certainly wanted Bella's hands there, I found her innocence endearing and sweet. There would come a time when she would immediately stroke me without hesitation but for now I enjoyed her inexperience.

_My innocent little beauty._

I kissed her with more fervor, eagerly enjoying the taste of her mouth and the tiny moans in her throat when I continued to stroke between her trembling thighs. She touched my chest as she gave in further, now participating with both hands and lips. I believed her ready for more and slipped my fingers lower to where she was both moist and warm. When I circled her entrance her body went rigid but I continued my exploration and slid in without hesitation. Her reaction plus the smallness my finger encountered made me wonder if perhaps she had been deceitful when she said that she had been bedded. I had claimed maidens before and she felt like one. Her body calmed then and I felt it give way around my finger still buried inside her heat. No, she had not told a lie. She had been bedded, though never well, and I remembered that her husband had been dead a good while, thus explaining how snug she felt. Relief flowed through me along with excitement. There would be no pain and I would have her very soon.

"You are almost ready to receive me, Bella," I whispered. "Do I give you pleasure?"

In truth, I expected no answer and stretched her further with yet another finger never neglecting her pleasure spot with my thumb.

"Edvard."

It came out in a gasp.

"You know my name," I said with satisfaction and kissed her gently. "Tell me again."

She did not, but I did not mind for I felt instead how her body called out to me. She moved against my fingers, so eager for more, and I was happy to grant her wish. Her back arched up, silently begging me to put my mouth on her breasts and once more I happily answered her request. I suckled her nipples ardently and increased the movement of my fingers while she writhed beneath me, completely at my mercy now.

"Edvard!" she cried loudly. "What…what is this?"

"It is your pleasure," I told her. "Feel it, my beautiful one. Give into it."

_Give in to me!_

I claimed her mouth then, kissing her deeply while she continued to utter cries and moans. Her body trembled under my touch and I knew I had conquered her. Any oaf could hold down a woman and use her, but this…To make her desirous, to sway her and bend her to my will, this took skill and I swelled with pride at my accomplishment. From this day forth she would please me eagerly now that she knew what I could give her in return.

As she lay beneath me, still shivering under my touch I could not help but smile. She was so beautiful and all mine. My woman. My sweet beauty. I removed my hand from her, kissed her cheek and stroked her hair gently as her eyes fluttered open to meet mine. I saw clearly the wonder in them, the surprise that she could feel such pleasure from my touch. She clung to me suddenly and I drew her against my body, noting with satisfaction that she had forgotten all her previous apprehension.

I could wait no longer and swiftly removed her footwear and my trousers, beyond eager to finally claim her. As I parted her legs and lay between them I saw that she appeared distressed once more and I felt the need to calm her.

"Do not fear me," I said and kissed her softly. "I know how to bed you properly and will not harm you."

Her wide eyes met mine and I felt her body calm beneath me as she drew a deep breath.

"It would please me greatly if you were to consent before I have you," I whispered. "Be mine, Bella."

In truth, I did not know what to do if she should reject me. Never before had I felt such a strong need to lie with a woman. None of my other thralls would satisfy me now that I had felt her soft skin and tasted her sweet lips, of this I felt sure. The thought that I might not have this woman, my Bella, was vexing indeed.

_Give consent! I must have you as my own!_

"Yes," she whispered and lifted her hands to rest upon my shoulders.

My relief was instant, my pride unparalleled. Now I would take her. I shifted above her and she closed her eyes but I kept mine open and watched her face as I pushed inside her.

_Merciful gods!_

She felt better to me than any woman ever had. Her warm female flesh wrapped tightly around my manhood and the gasp of pleasure she emitted filled me with joy. I shut my eyes to fully appreciate this moment.

"Oh, woman. You please me so."

I pulled back slowly and felt how I easily I moved in her, how lustful she had become. I kissed her and pushed inside her again. She accepted me eagerly and I felt her hands caressing my shoulders and chest.

"You feel it now?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"It will be like this every time I have you. You are truly mine now, beautiful one." I said and moved in her, much gentler than I wanted to.

In my experience some women were not able to enjoy it when I let my urges loose but I hoped that Bella would. I did not want to be careful with her. It was my greatest desire to take her wildly and roughly while she screamed my name. She seemed so desirous and lustful already which gave me hope that she was as passionate as I, when it came to matters of pleasure.

_Easy, be easy with her this first time. Treat her you would a maiden._

I remembered that she had felt no joy before when lying with a man and I would not have her thinking that I would do as he had done. She gave herself to me and I would do my utmost to make it pleasurable for her so that she would not regret it and instead come willingly each time I reached for her.

I lifted her legs up, showing her how to drape them around me and thrust deeper.

"Aaah!" she cried out and threw her head back.

"We will share so much pleasure, you and I," I told her. "In your embrace I will find a friendly harbor and forget my troubles."

She responded to my words as I had hoped. They seemed to arouse her further and she kissed me with passion when I claimed her lips.

"You are the one I will long for when I am overseas and far from home. You will be here, waiting for my return and I will rush to get to you sooner. You are my woman and I will care for you," I vowed. "No one will ever harm you again for you are under my protection. You will mother my children and we will find happiness in them and each other."

Every word which fell from my lips was true. She was my woman now and no harm would come to her. She would know only my touch and it would always bring her joy. I raised myself up and moved my hand to her _kunta_, warm and slick with her moisture. I found her spot easily and attended to it as I deepened my thrusts.

"Yes, oh Heavens!" she cried and dug her fingers into my shoulders.

Her breath came out in short labored pants and her eyes were firmly shut, her entire being engulfed with pleasure. I had heard some men claim that women were not able to derive much enjoyment out of coupling, that they accepted a man merely for the promise of children. I knew better. My beauty felt immense enjoyment in this moment.

"Edvard! Edvard!" she cried as she trembled, both inside and out.

I put my arms around her then, finally allowing myself to focus on my own pleasure. And she gave me great pleasure, this dark foreign beauty. I knew I would want her in my bed every night, but could there perhaps be more? Would she one day gaze upon me as Ro-se did whenever she saw my brother? Could I feel what he felt? Could my new thrall become my wife someday?

"Min smukke kvinde, kan du give mig alt jeg lyster? Vil du stadig være min hvis jeg giver dig frihed?"

_My beautiful woman, can you give me everything I desire?__ Will you still be mine if I grant you freedom?_

I murmured the unfamiliar words to her only moments before a surge of pleasure swept through me and took over my senses. Never had it felt this powerful and I thrust eagerly to gain more of the glorious sensations. Her hands caressed me gently from my shoulders to my lower back where she held me against her soft warm body as I spilled my seed deep within. She was mine now. Truly mine.

"My Bella," I whispered and kissed her gently before laying my head between her breasts.

Her hands touched my hair with hesitancy and she breathed deeply but said nothing.

"Are you well?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered in a soft whisper, but the manner in which her heart began to thump faster revealed the truth.

Therefore I was not surprised when she started weeping though at first I did not fully comprehend the reason for her tears. I lifted myself up to embrace her but she moved to her side, her crying increasing drastically. This was not how I had hoped she would behave after having claimed her. She had not been unwilling and I knew that she had felt pleasure, same as I. Still, it was my experience that sometimes women merely needed to weep and I could not be angry with her for this. I had to remember that my beauty was not of this world. Most of our thralls came from other Viking settlements and while unhappy at first, they also knew what was expected of them.

It was common knowledge that women and men from outside our village were needed for us to remain strong. No good came of marrying your kin as it often produced weak or deformed babies. All Vikings that I had met knew of this and the capture of unrelated women was the common practice to prevent such things. And now my Bella had been brought here. We would have strong and healthy children, she and I, and she would come to think of this place as her home.

I had hoped for sweet kisses and gentle touches until I was ready to take her once more but instead I pulled her against my body and held her while she wept. The sounds of her grief caused a strange sensation in me and I felt a strong urge to comfort her. She was my woman, after all, and I could not be happy when she was not.

"Shh…" I said softly and drew her closer still, hoping that my embrace would bring her calm.

After a time her crying stopped. She lay still in my arms but I knew from her breathing that she was not asleep. This pleased me for I did not want the night to end, but first I needed something to lighten her spirits.

I knew that my mother would have already fed her but perhaps she would enjoy something sweet? I kissed her hair before drawing myself away from her, but immediately she protested and tried to hold me in place. This pleased me more still when I saw how she had already formed an attachment to me and wished for my company.

"I shall return shortly," I whispered and stroked her hair before I left the bed to dress myself.

In the large room I strode to the cooking area with purpose, eager to see what I might bring my Bella. Regretfully, most of the finest food had already been consumed by some of my men who were sitting with Emundi. The next night we would host a great feast in his celebration but it seemed that a few had started early and were drinking with my brother.

"Fetch me something sweet for my new thrall," I said to one of the young women who were cooking.

She nodded at once and hurried away. I looked after her as she went. Her name was Lina and she was a pretty one, but I knew that she would no longer visit my bed. None of them would. My dark beauty would have that honor from this day forth. There was something in her manner and looks which appealed to me more than any other woman ever had. She was certainly the fairest in both face and body, and I enjoyed that I was the only who had ever brought her pleasure. Never again would she be harmed and I would kill any man who would dare to attempt seduction. She was not to be shared but was entirely for my pleasure.

"Here," Lina said and handed me a bowl when she returned.

I looked at the black berries and frowned. These were not the best we had.

"No," I said. "Bring me the red ones. My new bed thrall will only have the best."

Lina's eyes widened for a moment and I saw disappointment on her face before she apologized and hurried away once more. I laughed softly. I had bedded her well when I last had her and I knew that she was hoping to warm my bed every night, as was the case with many of my thralls. No matter. Bella was the only woman to warm my bed now. Lying with her was more pleasurable than I could have imagined and it would become better still once her apprehension waned and she learned more ways to please us both. The thought that I would have her again and again filled me with excitement.

Lina returned and handed me the ripe red berries I knew had the sweetest taste. I could see that she had carefully selected the best and I felt compelled to reward her.

"You are good girl," I told her. "You may take a walk with Jakob if you wish."

"Thank you," she said softly and smiled.

She would not receive any more of the pleasure I could bestow upon her and I knew that Jakob took care when lying with a woman. He would please her well.

I watched as she went to him and whispered in his ear. He turned and looked to me. I nodded and the two of them quickly left both donning smiles. I knew that they would enjoy themselves on their walk. Jakob was a good man and allowing the two of them to be alone together was a treat for both him and Lina. Both worked hard for me and they deserved a small reprieve from their daily toils. I wondered if Jakob would want to marry Lina when I freed him. I knew he enjoyed bedding her but also that he had eyes for Ragna, who was one of Beni's thralls. He had openly desired her since she became a woman and if he wanted her I would arrange a trade with Beni so that his thrall could marry Jakob.

Jakob had a choice to make when the time came, but for me my mind was already made up.

_Sweet Bella is now my woman. I want no one else in my bed._

I walked past the long table and Emundi motioned for me.

"Brother! Are you enjoying my gift to you?" he laughed and emptied his mug.

"Very much so," I replied with a grin. "The gods were generous when they put her in your path. And as you see…" I motioned to my nose. "I am unharmed."

The table erupted in laughter. Emundi's first encounter with Ro-se was well known among my men and a source of mirth to all, including my brother who laughed the loudest at my jest.

"Gods be praised!" he exclaimed and reached for another mug of ale. "She is not a maiden then?"

"Not anymore, I wager!" one of my man said before I could answer.

I shook my head with a smile. My brother knew of my preference for not bedding maidens and looked most pleased that his choice of woman was to my satisfaction.

"I leave you to it," I said and walked towards my bed chamber where my beauty was waiting for me.

"Edvard, you have told us nothing!" one of my men called after me. "We have hardly seen her!"

"You may see her at another time," I said as I turned to face them, feeling playful. "Though not as much of her as I am about to."

"We wish to see this foreign woman of yours," one of them said.

"Another time," I said again. "She needs to rest for I have not had my fill of her for the night and she will not leave my bed for a good while."

As I opened the door I heard more yelling from the table.

"Tell us at least. Does she have large breasts?"

I laughed.

"Go home and attend to the breasts on your own women, and leave me to mine," I called over my shoulder.

"Ha! They are small then!" one of them shouted and they laughed in their drunkenness.

I smiled as I shut the door behind me. Bella's breasts were not very large but to me they were perfection and I should very much like to see them again. I chuckled as I saw how she quickly covered herself when I approached her, as though she had heard my thoughts.

"They are curious about you out there," I told her and pointed to the door. "But I told them that you needed your rest since I intend to have you again soon, and that they may meet you at a later time."

Her cheeks reddened and I remember how they had been stained with tears before I left.

"Are you well now?" I asked and sat down.

She did not answer but merely avoided my gaze and lowered her head as though she was ashamed. It did not please me to see her as such. There was no shame in lying with one another and sharing pleasure. This was her purpose, the reason why she was captured, and she should hold her head high knowing that she was my woman. I remembered my offering and handed her the bowl.

"Eat, beautiful one," I said, and began removing my clothing once more.

She seemed determined not to look upon me as I undressed and I laughed at her innocence and bashful nature. I moved under the fur with her and somehow resisted the urge to push her down and lay on top of her immediately. Already I was eager to have her again and my desire stirred all the more when I watched her eat a berry.

"Have another," I encouraged.

She turned her head in my direction and I found myself mesmerized by her mouth.

"Here, let me," I said and offered her one.

She took it and chewed slowly while she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I think that I should like a taste now," I whispered, still staring at that sweet mouth of hers.

_Kiss me, beautiful one._

She handed me the bowl, clearly misunderstanding my intention. I laughed and put the bowl next to us.

_She knows no bed games. How enjoyable it will be to teach her!_

I moved closer to her and touched her lips gently with mine. It pleased me when she did not pull away and I was allowed access to her mouth. Her taste was unparalleled and I found myself wondering if she tasted as sweet everywhere.

"Oh, how you entice me, Bella," I said and deepened the kiss by stroking her tongue with mine.

My body had awakened once more and I wished to do the same for her. I attempted to remove the fur which obscured her beautiful body from both my eyes and hands but she held it up to her chin.

"Do not hide from me," I commanded softly and kissed her neck as I loosened her grip on the covers and pulled them away.

I made her lay down and held another berry to her mouth which she accepted. I could not contain the groan I made when her lips closed around the tips of my fingers. How I should like to have her please me with her mouth, feel those soft full lips wrapped around my manhood.

_Another time. _

I wagered that pleasuring me such was not something she was familiar with and I knew I had to be patient with my beauty lest I would frighten her. Tonight I would think of another bed game for us to play, something she would enjoy. I looked upon her as she lay on the soft skins, naked and alluring, breathing faster than before. My eyes were drawn to her bosom and then the berries next to us. An idea formed and I grinned as I picked up another berry and crushed it between my fingers. Her eyes widened and a look of surprise came upon her face when I painted one of her nipples with the pulp, noting how it hardened under my fingers as I gently rubbed it.

"I shall clean you up," I told her and leaned down to lick it off her.

I hummed and suckled her nipple to bring pleasure to the both of us and when her body arched slightly and pushed her breast against my eager mouth I knew that she felt it. I crushed another berry and when I licked it off her other nipple I heard her moan softly. As I suckled her with a little more force I noticed that her hips had begun to move against me, seeking for my manhood to fill her. Her lustful responses to my little bed game thrilled me to no end, and I knew that I had to have her immediately. It had been my intention to continue playing and after a while taste her sweet _kunta_,but my own desire overrode my patience. I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss before moving between her parted legs.

"I will take you now," I told her, and without further delay I entered her body with a sharp thrust.

Her eyes closed as her body tensed and for a brief moment I worried that I had been too eager this time. She opened her eyes once more and gazed upon me as the rigidness left her. I searched her eyes but thankfully I saw no pain or fear in them, only pleasure and wonder. I smiled and kissed her, caressing her tongue with mine and slowly moved inside her. I made sure to rotate my hips each time I thrust against her thereby attending to her pleasure spot, and I clearly saw how she struggled to remain quiet. She felt so good to me and I to her. There was no need for her to disguise the sounds she made.

"Do not hold back, woman," I told her. "I want to hear the pleasure you have."

I sat back on my knees, draped her legs around me and increased the strength and speed of my thrusts. I would make her cry out for me so that all who dwelled in my house would know that she was mine. Already her eyes were closed and her head thrown back, but I knew that I could increase her joy. I looked to where our bodies were joined and my lips curved upwards when I saw how her wetness coated my manhood, making me slide easily inside her. To think that this beautiful passionate woman ever doubted the pleasure she could feel during coupling.

My less dominant hand grasped her hip and pulled her against me each time I thrust forward and my other hand caressed her abdomen before settling between her thighs. I watched her carefully as my thumb moved over the swollen nub above her entrance and her responding cry filled me with equal parts pride and happiness.

"Edvard! Oh, Edvard!" she called out and fisted her hands on the fur beneath her.

The sight of her beneath me, moaning and writhing with lust, fully conquered by me drove me into frenzy. Her sweet _kunta_ enveloped me tighter still and my thrusts grew wilder.

"Oh, I feel you, Bella!" I moaned.

She answered with a cry as her body tensed and I knew that I had brought her joy.

_She has had hers. Now for my pleasure!_

I could hold back no longer and grasped her hips with both hands, easily lifting her lower half from the bed and took her. Hard.

_Gods in Valhalla!_

My hips slapped against her, accompanying the sounds of enjoyment coming from both myself and my beauty as I buried my _kokkr _in her warmth again and again.

"Ah! Min kvinde, min smukke kvinde!" I moaned.

I knew that she did not understand my words but did not have the presence of mind to speak her foreign language. The pleasure I experienced was far too great for that. I moved faster and faster, harder and harder, and she received me beautifully even in my wild lust. With her I could unleash my full strength and she still made sounds of joy. She was a gift from the gods. A loud roar escaped me as my seed spilled within her womb and my body lost its strength for a moment. I fell on top of her, my hips still thrusting gently to draw out the intense feeling she had bestowed upon me.

"Oh, my woman, my woman," I murmured against her. "How you please me."

Truly, she did. I had claimed many women since I became a man and while it was always pleasurable I knew that my beauty exceeded them all. I looked up and smiled before settling my weary head between her breasts once more and felt her hands take purchase in my hair like she had done before. I hoped that she would not weep this time and thankfully she did not. Instead she stroked my hair with a gentle touch and I closed my eyes to better enjoy it. After a time of quiet bliss I found my mind drifting as exhaustion settled in me. I had no desire to leave the bed but there were needs that needed attending before we could rest for the night.

"Time for sleep soon," I said softly and reached up to kiss her. "Get dressed and I will show you where to go."

She dressed quietly next to me and I found it near impossible to tear my gaze away from her as I put on my own clothing. She stood silent in the white linen dress and my thoughts turned lustful once more. The material she wore was light and I could make out the shape of her breasts underneath. When she reached down to put on her footwear, my eyes were immediately drawn to her round backside which was only covered by the thin fabric. I could take her now without effort. Pull up her dress and plunge into her from behind. Or perhaps have her bend over my bed as I took her. There were so many ways to find pleasure and it was my greatest wish to share them all with my beauty.

_Not tonight. She will be weary from the journey here. Allow her to rest. You may have her when morning arrives._

I looked at the door leading into the great room and for a moment I considered if I should provide her with more clothing before venturing out there.

_No. Let my men see the beauty that is only mine to touch._

My new bed thrall was beyond desirable and I felt great pride and joy knowing that she belonged to me, and me alone. I was the chief, which meant that I was the first man off the ship when we landed on foreign shores, and I was the first to throw myself into battle should we meet hostility. I was the one the people would look to for solutions if crops failed or we did not raid successfully. The responsibility of keeping my people safe rested entirely on me and it was not something I took lightly, though it did vex me at times. I gazed upon Bella who had put on her footwear, ready to accompany me outside.

_Let them all see her and envy me!_

She was my reward, my prize. I worked tirelessly to bring prosperity to my village and therefore I deserved the best. Everyone accepted this and I would proudly show off my new bed thrall, knowing that she would undress only for me, pleasure only me. With that resolve in place I led her out of my bed chamber and into the great room where my men were still drinking and making merry.

"Edvard! Will you not join us?" they shouted. "Bring your woman over and let us toast her for bedding you well!"

I grinned and motioned for the outside, indicating that we would return shortly. My Bella had certainly earned such a toast. After relieving ourselves and washing I led her back inside to show her to my men. Some men had the urge to hide a beautiful woman from the eyes of others, but not I. She was mine and they all knew it. Once I declared her my bed thrall none of them would touch her without facing my wrath and thankfully that was enough to deter most of them. The men who celebrated in my house this night were my most loyal and trusted, and therefore I felt no unease when showing them Bella.

"A beauty, indeed!" Beni said approvingly. "Your brother has chosen well for you."

I agreed wholeheartedly.

"A toast to your woman and her beautiful breasts!" one of my men who had imbibed plenty shouted and raised his mug.

I laughed and turned to her, only to find that she had lowered her head.

"Bella?"

_Do not hide your face, my beautiful one. Hold your head high and show pride that you are my woman. _

She said something very quietly, but I could not make it out and she did not lift her head. Why was she reacting in this manner?

_She is fearful of drunken men._

I remembered then how her husband had harmed her when drinking and wrapped my arm around her.

"This woman is now my bed thrall," I said firmly, noting with satisfaction how they all immediately turned their attention to me when I spoke. These were good loyal men.

"She is available only for my pleasure and is not to be touched."

All nodded in understanding. I looked at my beauty but saw that she appeared fearful still since my words were foreign to her and she knew not how I had claimed her as my own. I touched her chin to make her look up at me. I wanted to tell her that she had nothing to fear from my men but when I saw her eyes I thought it best to bring her to my chamber. Never had I seen such despair and I wished to make her sadness disappear immediately.

I led her to my bed chamber, intent on speaking with her and explaining how she was under my protection now but I only spoke her name before she reacted most unexpectedly.

"Please!" she begged in a desperate cry and wrapped her arms around me. "I will do better. Do not leave me out there. Let me sleep here on your floor, I beg of you. And then I am close by if you should want to have me again in the night! I will please you, I swear I will!"

_Sleep on the floor? Leave her where?_

I could hardly form a rational thought when she began placing eager openmouthed kissed on my neck and her hands roamed over my body. I reacted as any man would have and carried her to the bed, my mind clouded with lust for her. She pulled her dress off in a swift move and threw herself upon me, practically attacking me with kisses and urging my willing body into taking her. And yet I did not take her. There was something desperate in her kisses and they were not fuelled by passion as I had first thought. I took hold of her shoulders and held her warm naked body away from mine in order to gain access to thoughts that were not of claiming her once more. It was a difficult task, indeed.

"Woman, what has gotten into you?" I demanded. "You could seduce even the gods, I swear it."

The mighty Odin himself would find her tempting, of this I felt certain. I could only pray to him that he let me keep her and did not descend from the sky and take her away for his own pleasure. The legends spoke of this happening before and I made note to sacrifice generously to both Odin and Freja in the near future.

"Do you not wish to have me again?" Bella whispered and averted her eyes, now acting like a bashful maiden and not the temptress she had been only moments ago.

This woman confounded me. It was clear to me that she did not truly wish to couple now and I did not want to take her when she was not eager for it.

"No, I wish to sleep," I said. "I am weary and so are you."

In truth, I was not weary yet but I saw that she was. Her shoulders slumped in defeat when she heard my words and with her head down she moved towards the edge of the bed. I reached out and held her hand to stop her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You said that I should go sleep and…"

Her voice was rough with unshed tears and once more her sadness created a strange sensation within me. She appeared so small as she kneeled on the bed, her beautiful face hidden behind her hair, and at that moment my only desire was to bring her comfort.

"Your place is here beside me, beautiful one," I said softly and pulled her rigid form into my arms.

"But you said that you would show me where to sleep and then led me out," she whispered.

_She thought she was to sleep outside? Never! She belongs in my bed!_

"Yes, to relieve yourself and wash if you so wished. I thought I made it perfectly clear that you are my woman now?"

If she remembered nothing else in her weariness I wanted that to be it: She was my woman. Mine to kiss, touch and share pleasure with. Mine to hold in the night, mine to protect and care for. Simply and completely mine.

"You did," she confirmed and looked up to meet my gaze with teary eyes. "But…"

She began weeping once more. How could she have more tears in her? My chest felt oddly constricted at the sound of her sobs as she spoke unfinished thoughts.

"I-I am sorry," she cried. "I was frightened…I thought…I do not know your ways…everything is so strange here…I feel so alone…please hold me…hold me…"

I did as she requested and held her tighter in my embrace as she wept and wept. I could not feel remorse for having my brother bring her here against her will, though I did feel for her troubled spirit. Her life had been altered drastically and she came here not knowing what to expect. Hopefully some day she would come to accept her place here and that meant letting go of what she had left behind on her shores.

After a good while her sobs quieted and her body grew heavy in my arms. I removed her footwear and my own garments quickly and covered our naked bodies with warm soft skins before pulling her against my chest. She accepted my embrace and clung to me as her weeping finally ceased. I enjoyed her willingness to letting me hold her though I knew that it was brought on by her sadness and not affection. It would be enough for now, I decided. She did not appear fearful of me and that was good progress already, since she had been most terrified when she first met me earlier in the evening. I smiled to myself and began stroking her hair gently. With her I could show the gentler side of my nature and I found that this was something I had missed doing, since I was not overly affectionate with my other thralls when lying with them. Then it was mainly for pleasure and I always slept alone as I did not have the urge to keep them in my bed once we were done.

But with my beauty it was somehow different. Her I wanted in my bed, in my arms. I did not know why and did not speculate further upon it. It simply felt good to hold her.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she whispered suddenly.

"You are my woman, my beauty," I told her. "I do not wish to see you sad. You will learn to think of this place as your home and I will help you. Sleep now, Bella."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I mean, tak."

I smiled when hearing how she made the effort to use a word from my native tongue. She would learn quickly and was already beginning to accept my way of life.

"See, you have learned a new thing already," I said and kissed her forehead.

She would need to learn many things here but I felt confident that with my help along with that of my mother's, Bella would learn our ways and find happiness here with me. More than anything I wished to see her smile and laugh. One as sweet and beautiful as her should not have known such misery as was her marriage.

Could she one day look upon me with affection in her eyes rather than sadness? How I hoped it. How I hoped that she would be to me, what Ro-se was to Emundi. She would need to learn my language and my customs for the people to accept her as my wife. Without their support I was no ruler and I needed Bella to be a perfect Viking woman before I could consider offering her marriage. For now, though, she was my bed thrall, my woman.

"Goodnight, my Viking," she whispered.

_My Viking._

I laughed softly. Yes, I could be hers. Perhaps I was already. And she was mine.

"Goodnight, my Bella."

_My Beauty._

**Aaand that's it. I hope you liked it. I have no current plans to write the entire story in EPOV but maybe ****someday I'll add to "My Beauty". Maybe if I can come up with something interesting that happens to Edvard while he is on his journey. **

**The two thralls that Jakob is involved with, Lina and Ragna, are (if you want to put Twilight labels on them) Leah and Renesmee (God, what a stupid name.) Who should he choose for his wife when the time comes? **

**Any surprises concerning Edvard? I admit that I've made him a little cocky but if you had women throwing themselves at you constantly and an entire village, who adored you, wouldn't you get a big head too? :)**

"**Min kvinde, min smukke kvinde" means my woman, my beautiful woman.**

**And yes, "kunta" and "kokkr" means cunt and cock. Both are of Old Norse descent. Those Vikings were a dirty bunch. Figuratively, of course. We know they bathed a whole lot. ;)**

**Take care until next time. **


End file.
